


just ideas for other fanfics

by Chaotic_Good_And_I



Category: idk - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26427769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Good_And_I/pseuds/Chaotic_Good_And_I
Summary: just ideas for other fanfics





	just ideas for other fanfics

this is just where im gonna write ideas for stories

derry goals soulmate au or something like that. maybe Michelle and Erin but like Michelle has had her mark for ages and Erin just gets hers and maybe Erin tries to hide her mark or something   
soulmate au for avengers maybe or for supergirl 

maybe another abo but idk that's cringey 

soulmarks/ timer/ sentence written on body/ names on wrist/ fate sends ppl towards each other really obviously

fate one where y/n runs into supergirl a million times but also runs into kara danvers so she's like hmmm prob not fate for either then bc its supposed to be super obvious but kara knows and is trying to woo her as supergirl and kara


End file.
